


Jay Williamson

by bribrifeefee



Series: Home [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: ;), Drunkeness, Secret Identities, and ya know, bad timing, drunk, he’s trying not to out himself too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bribrifeefee/pseuds/bribrifeefee
Summary: Some crimes have the worst timings.
Series: Home [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571659
Kudos: 10





	Jay Williamson

He was walkin’ home, a stumble here or there. He had drunken way too much tonight, but his metabolism didn’t let him be as drunk as he wanted to be. Besides, no one else cared either way. It was just him and him alone.

Jay stumbled again. His arms reached for the pole beside him, missing by a bit. He wrapped his arms around the pole, this time actually doing so, and steadied himself against it. Jay glanced around his surroundings, his mind wandering a bit. The streets were empty, typical for the early mornin’.

His eyes landed on a van in a disabled parking spot. Jay narrowed his eyes and moved his head to see better. It took a few tries but he came to the conclusion that the van didn’t have any permits. (Thank god windows can reflect.) He fumbled for a bit before inching closer to the van. He tried to focus on any noises from it.

“-etter hurry up. The longer we’re here, the more likely someone’s gonna notice the van here.” There was a sound of movement and Jay chanced a look.

There was a man in the front seat with headphones on. He was dressed in all black, even a beanie to top it off. Right. Of course this happens the one time he’s drunk and in civilian clothes. 

The man's eyes met his and panic set in. Jay pushed it down and opted to wave at him. He then dropped and hit the ground face down. That was definitely gonna hurt. He let his body completely slack (as if it wasn’t doing that already) and just listened. 

The driver got out from the van and nudged Jay with his boot. “Fucking drunk people,” he mumbled to himself. Then to his ‘friends’, “You fuckers better hurry up. We might not be so lucky.”

Jay laid there, wondering how quick could he become sober and how accurate his hits would be until then. He felt his body get lifted from the ground.

_ Shit shit shit shit shit _

One of his legs automatically kicked out and the person holding his grunted. Jay took a steady breath in before letting it out. The driver, presumably, cursed before dumping Jay next to a wall. The driver walked away and Jay could here the van door open and close. 

Jay slowly opened his eyes and just sat there. He carefully stood up and began walking away, going the direction he originally had. He didn’t look at the driver, knowing he was already watching him. Jay continued walking till he was out of sight. 

Jay ducked into an alleyway before pulling out a spray can and his phone. He squinted as he flipped through his phone. He found who he was looking for and hit call. He lifted the phone to his ear and waited. 

It rung twice before, “Jackie?”

“Hey, Shep’rd.” Jay leaned against the wall behind him. “Found a heist van. Can’t fight ‘em, so gonna tag it.”

There was a hum on the other end. “Be careful.”

“Always am.” Jay replied before ending the call. 

Jay ambled his way out of the alley and across the street. He made his way back to the van. Good. It was still there. Jay took a picture of the license plate. He put his phone away and quietly approached the van. 

He took the spray can and began spraying the back of the van. He carefully climbed up the van and sprayed the top with ‘JBM’. He then sprayed the sides, trying his best to stay out of the view of the mirrors. 

After he was done, he jumped off the back and hit the ground painfully. Quietly cursing, he got up off the ground. He quickly made his way back to the other side of the street.

Jay looked back at the van, suddenly glad that the street lights weren’t that good in this section of the road. The paint didn’t stand out that much in the dark. In the morning though, the yellow orange would be a hell of a thing to miss. Plus, it was made so it wouldn’t easily come off. Him and Shepard took forever to make it. 

Jay smiled to himself before leaving to go home. He was more than sure they would find them tomorrow. As for now, he had to go home before he passed out on the sidewalk or the robbers saw him.


End file.
